Rock On, Jet Rock on
by meteor9
Summary: Jet finally found a way to make Virginia shut up. It involves singing. In fact, that's just about all that's in here. Most unfortunate.


**A/N:**  What does everybody hate?

**Trina:  **You?

**A/N:  …**

**Trina:  **Aw, jeez, come on.  I wasn't being serious…

**A/N:**  Alright.  ^_^   What I was going to say is 'everybody hates songfics'.  So, I should obviously write one!

**Trina:  **So who are you ripping off this time?

**A/N:  **Aha, now that's where I differ!   I actually wrote a damn song!!

**Trina:  **Looks over it  It sucks….

**A/N:  **Well, this is a comedic fic, so that's perfectly fine!

I don't own WA3 or any of its characters, items, locations, names, etc…

The song is mine, though.  Even if I want to burn it to ashes.   Fire, good!

===============================================================

"….and you never say anything nice!  You're always so quick to ridicule us!  And you're rude!  And…"

Jet remained quiet while Virginia listed all the things that were wrong about him.  At least, that's what she had started yelling about half an hour ago, and he had stopped listening no more that five minutes afterwards.   He rested his head on his fist and sighed, and luckily the angry woman across from him was too caught up in her tirade to notice.

As this kept going, Jet started getting irritated, and then, out of nowhere, he slammed his fists down on the table.  Virginia looked shocked, which isn't too surprising, as Jet really didn't snap too often.  He stood up and looked out the window, though not really at anything outside.  "I was going to wait until tonight, but…."  He trailed off, and Virginia remained quietly shocked.  He interpreted the silence as a 'go ahead', and walked outside of the tavern. 

Standing in the middle of town, Jet whistled two notes.  Virginia, who had followed him, watched for a moment as nothing happened, still a bit dumbfounded.  After a few moments, she saw someone from the corner of her eye, and looked over to see Pike approaching where Jet stood, which Virginia then realized was a circular patch of concrete.  Pike was carrying a non-descript electric guitar, and upon reaching the circular area, he plugged a cord into the center of the radius.  Then, from the opposite direction, Von approached the circle, carrying a blue electric bass.  A few more moments passed, and soon Roykman came into the circle, dragging his merchandise cart, only now it contained a drumset.  Through this, Virginia hadn't realized that Jet had gotten a microphone from somewhere.

Jet looked around at the group, and then tapped his foot three times in a set rhythm.  Von started to play a simple bass line for a few measures, and then Roykman came in on the drums.  Soon after that, Pike began to display his expertise with a guitar.  Jet continued to stare at the ground while his band played on behind him, looking nervous about something.  However, the anxiety soon disappeared as he looked up and began to sing…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When did I live through this_

_that__ it now occupies my mind?_

_These memories belong to me,_

_but__ where did I obtain them?_

_Instead of filling in the blanks,_

_it's__ tearing me to pieces--_

_--_

_Lost in the darkness of my mind._

_The visions unfamiliar, fading._

_Over the persistence of time,_

_You pushed the void aside, and…_

_Gave me a reason._

_--_

_Out of nowhere,_

_fate__ collides me into you._

_Made me a promise,_

_but__ why should I put my trust in you?_

_Instead of filling in the blanks,_

_it's__ changing my existence—_

_--_

_Lost in the darkness of my mind._

_The visions unfamiliar, fading._

_Over the persistence of time,_

_You pushed the void aside, and…_

_Gave me a reason._

_--_

_Whirlwind existence;_

_the__ life you've prompted me to live._

_Shown me my own experiences_

_without__ being meaningless._

_Instead of filling in the blanks,_

_it's__ given me a life—_

_--_

_Lost in the darkness of my mind._

_The visions unfamiliar, fading._

_Over the persistence of time,_

_You pushed the void aside, and…_

_Gave me a reason._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

On the last word, Jet dropped the mike, and the band slowly ended their tune.  The boy looked over to Virginia, who was now even more dumbstruck than before.  "Well?" he asked.

She stammered something, but he wasn't exactly sure what the words were.  Satisfied with the results, he nodded to Pike, Von, and Roykman, and the group went back to their respective activities.  Jet then looked back at the girl, and did something uncharacteristic of himself.

He smiled.

===============================================================

**A/N:**  Just to clear this up, this song should be a rock song.  Similar to Lostprophets, Trapt, Linkin Park, and others.

So, what do you guys think?  I hope it's okay….


End file.
